Bienvenido a casa
by Daniizele
Summary: Naruto desea ir a casa, pero su trabajo en la oficina se lo impide, ¿que hará para poder escuchar, 'Bienvenido a casa? (Viñeta) (Naruhina)


_Esta viñeta Naruhina ya la había subido a otra cuenta. Pero por cosas de la vida, esa cuenta ya no existe. Es posible que más de alguno ya la hubiese leído, aun así, quiero que sepan que esta viñeta es 100% de mi auditoria._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

.

.

Entre más tiempo pasaba en la oficina, mas estrés acumulaba en su cuerpo, sus orbes azules se dilataban del cansancio que sentía, mientras que grandes ojeras aparecían en su rostro; ser Hokage no era nada facil, y Uzumaki Naruto lo sabía muy bien.

Revisar expedientes, aceptar solicitudes de las demás aldeas, y asistir a las reuniones de los kages para discutir futuros proyectos, eran algunos de los trabajos que realizaba, era demasiado cansado, pero como Hokage era su deber.

Trataba de terminar todas las tareas pendientes, pero siempre terminaba tarde, incluso se desvelaba y no llegaba a casa. Casi no pasaba tiempo con su esposa y con sus hijos, ni siquiera pudo celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija Himawari y su hijo Boruto siempre le reprochaba su ausencia. Le parecía irónico, siempre había anhelado tener una familia, y ahora que la tenía, no pasaba tiempo con ella.

Un día, Naruto había terminado todos lo pendientes de la oficina, por lo cual llegaría temprano a su casa, pero para su sorpresa, Shikamaru entró a su oficina con una montaña de papeles, Naruto solo suspiró derrotado y comenzó a revisar los papeles uno por uno. Shikamaru se marchó dejándolo solo, y apenas cerró la puerta, Naruto invocó a tres clones, así sería más facil terminar y podía llegar a casa.

Las horas habían pasado, y Naruto cabeceaba y tallaba sus orbes azules que querían cerrarse, no pudo mantener la invocación de los clones y estos desaparecieron, y de repente una gran carga de estrés y cansancio volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo y sin más se dejó caer del sueño.

—Cariño— Su esposa entró a su oficina. Lo miró dormido entre los papeles y rio en lo más bajo, ver a su esposo dormido mientras roncaba le causaba melancolía. Se dirigió a él a paso lento para no despertarlo y lo cubrió con una manta que traía consigo. Le alborotó sus rubios cabellos y le besó su mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó y limpio sus labios llenos de baba, su mirada aún estaba cansada, estiro su cuerpo, y la manta que lo cubría cayó al suelo, se apresuró a recogerla, pero algo llamó su atención, lo último que recordaba era su escritorio repleto de montañas de papeles, pero ahora habían desaparecido. Se quedó pensativo, ahora que lo recordaba, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, siempre caía víctima del sueño y al día siguiente su escritorio aparecía sin rastro de papales, incluso su oficina amanecía limpia y ordenada. Pensó que tal vez su amigo Shikamaru tenía algo que ver en todo eso, pero recordó que este se había marchado a casa antes que él. Pensó en Kakashi, pero también lo descartó, ahora que ya no era hokage tenía más tiempo de leer sus libros eróticos.

Rascaba su cabeza, pensar tanto era demasiado cansado, así que se dio por vencido, después investigaría y le agradecería a la persona que lo había ayudado. Naruto se percató que el sol había salido, pensó que si se daba prisa, al menos podría desayunar con su familia, y sin pensarlo más salió de su oficina; su destino era su preciado hogar donde su esposa e hijos lo recibirían con un "Bienvenido a casa"

Llegó a su casa y al abrir la puerta, un pequeño cuerpecito enérgico de cabello azul se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa!— Su hija Himawari lo recibía con muchos besos y abrazos.

—Bienvenido a casa— Boruto se acercaba a recibir a su padre, al contrario que su hermana, él no lo recibió cariñosamente.

—Bienvenido a casa—Su mirada azul visualizaba a su hermosa esposa quien lo recibía con una sonrisa.

Naruto se acercó a su esposa, le acarició la mejilla y le contempló esos hermosos ojos perlados y se dio cuenta de unas pequeñas ojeras que se dibujaban en sus parpados. Luego recordó la escena en la que despertó esa mañana, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se sentía afortunado por tener a una maravillosa esposa que velaba por él, y en agradecimiento besó sus labios haciendo que se sonrojara, lo cual le pareció lindo, su esposa aún tenía matices de cuando eran jóvenes y ese sonrojo que él siempre ocasionaba en ella, nunca desapareció.

—Estoy en casa— Dijo abrazando feliz mente a su familia.

Se sentía feliz de estar nuevamente con su familia, volver a desayunar junto a ellos y dedicarle un día exclusivo donde ellos serían su mayor prioridad.


End file.
